A New Mission To Bring A Girl Home
by NarutoLover628
Summary: The Strawhats find a girl in the ocean and they go and rescue her and agree to take her back home. She ends up falling for a crew member but he doesn't return her feelings. A lot of complicated love going on. And some members don't even like the mystery girl! SaNa and maybe some other couples. This is my first One Piece fanfiction. No flames please.
1. The Girl

Hello. This is my first One Piece story. Please be nice to me.  
This story takes place after the two year time skip and I'm not exactly sure which arc we will be in, so just please go along with it.  
I don't own One Piece. Be aware that some characters may act out of character. I hope you enjoy this story anyway.

* * *

It was a nice, peaceful day on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were running around playing tag, Robin was in the library reading a book, Franky was working on some mechanical stuff, Nami was sunbathing outside, Zoro was asleep three feet from Nami, and Sanji was cooking in the kitchen.

"Nami. Come play with us please." Luffy asked.

"Sorry, Luffy. I'm busy." Nami replied not caring. She was wearing a bikini top and short shorts.

"You're sunbathing. You're not busy." Luffy claimed. Nami sighed.

"Luffy. Please. I don't want to play your childish games." Nami took her sunglasses off and looked at Luffy.

"It's not childish. Brook and Usopp are playing with us." Luffy pouted.

"You're all children." Nami rolled her eyes and went back to sunbathing. Sanji came out carrying a tangerine smoothie.

"Nami, my sweet! I've come to bring you your tangerine smoothie, made from real tangerines and my undying, never-ending love for you." Sanji proclaimed as he set Nami's drink in front of her.

"Thanks, Sanji." Nami smiled and took a sip. "You never cease to amaze me when it comes to food and drinks."

"Aw. Nami-Swan! That's the kindest thing you've ever said to me!" Sanji exclaimed loudly, waking Zoro up.

"Oye. Stupid love cook, shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" Zoro complained.

"Zip it, you lazy marimo." Sanji fought back.

"You wanna go, curly eyebrow?" Zoro leaned his weight on his left elbow.

"Yeah. Right here, right now, you lazy bum!" Sanji shouted.

"Shut up. Both of you. You're annoying." Nami grumbled. Zoro rolled his eyes, took a sip of Nami's smoothie and went back to bed.

"Hey. Don't drink that! I didn't make it for you!" Sanji yelled.

"Don't care." Zoro answered. Sanji growled, but let it go when Nami put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it." Nami said, getting back to sunbathing.

"Hey, Nami. How far are we from the next island?" Chopper took a seat next to Nami. Nami looked up briefly and went back to sunbathing.

"A few more hours."

"Hey, guys. What's that in the ocean?" Usopp asked a bit scared because he couldn't tell. Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Nami went over to what Usopp was talking about.

"Is it food?" Luffy asked.

"I don't..think so, Luffy." Usopp took his binoculars out. "I think..I think it's a person."

"Then let's go get them." Luffy commanded.

"Luffy. We don't know if they're an enemy or not." Nami reasoned. Luffy shrugged. "Remember last time we picked up a random person floating in the ocean? He made a mess and tried to kill us!"

"So? We'll find out if they're good or bad. Come on. Reel them in." Luffy repeated.

"I'm kinda with Nami on this, Luffy. What if they attack us?" Usopp claimed.

"We'll find out. Don't argue. Come on. I wanna meet this person." Luffy was getting impatient and everyone begrudgingly did what their captain told them to do.

"It's a girl." Brook said as the five gathered around.

"Is it alive?" Usopp wondered. Luffy poked her.

"Luffy. Don't just go around poking every body you see in the ocean. She could have some sort of disease or something." Nami berated.

"Go get the others." Luffy told Chopper, who nodded his head and did what he was told.

"Hey, Zoro. Wake up, you bum." Nami went over to him and lightly shook him.

"Why is she so nice to him and not me?" Brook asked Usopp quietly.

"Me and Zoro are Nami's best friends on this ship. We have history together." Usopp told as he put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not you." Brook nodded his head.

"What's going on? There's another girl on this ship?" Franky came barging in. Luffy nodded his head.

"Yep. We don't know if she's alive or not." Luffy bluntly put.

"Whoah. She is gorgeous. How old is she?" Sanji looked at the girl.

"I don't know. We don't know anything about her besides her gender." Usopp looked at the lecherous cook.

"She looks around your age." Robin told Nami.

"Two thirds of our crew is around the same age." Nami shrugged.

"Hey, Chopper. Can you tell is she's alive?" Franky asked the little doctor.

"I can try." Chopper went over the the stranger and checked her vital signs. "She's alive at least. We'll let her rest and then we can talk to her later." Luffy nodded his head.

"Good idea. Sanji, I'm hungry." Luffy turned to face the cook.

"I just fed you twenty minutes ago!" Sanji proclaimed.

"So? I need more meat!" Luffy grinned. Sanji sighed.

"Luffy. Stop eating so much. We're running low on food because of your 10 courses a day." Nami lectured.

"But, I'm hungry." Luffy complained holding his stomach. Nami sighed.

"You're ridiculous." Nami turned around to continue sunbathing.

"It's a good thing we're gonna reach an island soon so we can restock." Sanji and Usopp were talking.

* * *

"What the-Where am I?" The girl woke up, confused to be on a moving ship with other people running around it. Luffy and Chopper stopped running.

"HEY, EVERYONE. THE GIRL IS UP!" Luffy shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What is going on?" The girl wondered.

"Hey. You're up. What's your name?" Luffy got to the point. Nami went over to where the strange girl is and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl swung around and hit Nami in the face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The girl covered her mouth. Nami touched her face and growled at the girl.

"What the hell, you bitch?!. Why'd you hit me like that?" Nami asked pissed off.

"I'm sorry. You startled me. I didn't mean to. Honestly!" The girl tried apologizing.

"I am about two seconds away from throwing you overboard. I swear, I will..." Nami was cut short.

"Nami. That's enough." Luffy told and turned to the new girl. "We want answers."

"Um..Where am I?" The girl asked.

"You're on a pirate ship." Luffy answered. "I'm the captain."

"Pirate ship, huh? Okay." The girl responded.

"So, what's your name?" Franky wanted to know.

"Me? I'm Yukki. Why am I here?" Yukki demanded to know. She was so confused.

"Wow. She's even prettier while conscious." Sanji gushed. Nami rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"You don't know? You were drowning in the sea, so we just brought you on the ship with us." Brook explained.

"So, you just bring any random drowning stranger on your ship?" Yukki raised an eyebrow.

"Basically." Usopp said quietly.

"I'd advise you to shut your mouth before I actually do throw you overboard. Be grateful we saved you, you brat." Nami berated. She doesn't have a good feeling about this girl.

"Whoah. Someone doesn't like this chick." Zoro smirked. Nami shrugged.

"So, what do you remember before you passed out?" Robin inquired. Yukki shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. First I was at my village on Plum Island and someone came to fight everyone and the next thing I knew, I was lying in the ocean." Yukki recalled.

"Plum Island? That's about a week's trip away. How the hell did you manage to get so far from home?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Yukki shrugged.

"I said I don't remember much." Yukki told. Nami sighed.

"Okay. We know her name and her story. Can we get rid of her now?" Nami asked annoyed.

"Please? She keeps giving me weird looks." Zoro was a bit creeped out. True, she was staring him down.

"You're really cute." Yukki blurted out.

"She's blunt." Franky muttered. Usopp nodded his head.

"If you like moss head here, you'll like me even more." Sanji tried to get Yukki's attention.

"Sorry. I'm not into blondes." Yukki simply told. Robin softly chuckled. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Wow. You must really hate this chick." Usopp turned to Nami.

"I just don't have a good feeling about her." Nami shrugged.

"So, how old are you?" Sanji wanted to know.

"I'm twenty." Yukki responded.

"The same age as Nami." Robin told. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Stop staring at me! I'm not interested in you!" Zoro shouted.

"Zoro. There's no need to yell at her." Usopp turned from the swordsman to the captain. "So, what do you want to do, captain? Are we going to take her home or just leave her here?" Luffy crossed his arms.

"We'll have a meeting. I'll need you, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji to come with me." Luffy turned around to walk away. Nami sighed.

"We can just all vote her off the ship, Luffy. She'll be nothing but trouble." Nami started following Luffy to Nami's room.

* * *

"Why do we have to have the meeting in here?" Nami sat on her bed. Luffy shrugged.

"I want to. Hey, where does Robin live now?" Luffy asked around.

"Franky decided to turn the big, unused closet into an extra room for Robin. Apparently, I'm a distraction when she reads. Well, not me, you losers when you guys come in here." Nami replied. "Besides, that was like two weeks ago and you just noticed this now? How often are you in this room?"

"I'm here everyday..Until you kick me out because I'm too loud." Luffy started jumping lightly on the bed.

"That's because you're so loud when I'm drawing my maps or sleeping. Seriously, boy. Do you have a volume button?" Nami asked rhetorically.

"No." Zoro and Usopp answered simultaneously.

"Okay. What do you think about Yukki staying? We'll have her join the crew until we reach Plum island." Luffy asked the members in the room.

"No. Make her leave." Nami folded her hands over her chest.

"I second Nami..Yukki creeps me out." Zoro shuttered.

"I think she should stay. I think she's cute." Sanji proclaimed, going all love-struck. Nami rolled her eyes.

"She's not interested, so you won't be getting any." Nami broke the news.

"Nami. You are just really mean today." Usopp turned to his best friend.

"What? She's gonna be nothing but trouble. She falls for Zoro, but Sanji likes her, _just_ like he likes every other girl." Nami started off. "She's gonna try to flirt with Zoro the whole time and it's gonna get annoying."

"Why? It's not like you're dating him." Luffy pointed out.

"So? He's gonna come and complain to me every damn time." Nami predicted.

"She's right, you know?" Zoro said.

"Besides. She slapped me across the face. I hate her." Nami stated. Zoro nodded his head.

"Well, just because you two want her to leave, doesn't mean she has to. Luffy _is_ the captain here." Sanji reminded.

"Yeah, but we have an influence on his decision, stupid love cook." Zoro pointed out.

"Hey, Usopp. What do you want to happen?" Luffy questioned the sniper. Usopp shrugged.

"I don't really know. I know Nami and Zoro won't like her, so it'll be a pain hearing them complain while she's here if she stays. But, at the same time, she's only here for about a week. I don't care." Usopp told.

"Huh. Alright. Fine. It's final. She's going to stay." Luffy grinned. Nami and Zoro just turned to Luffy.

"WHAT?!." Nami and Zoro both asked simultaneously and astounded.

"What? I am captain. What I say goes." Luffy stated. Sanji nodded his head.

"Um..Captain. Think about it before you do anything stupid and rash like you usually do. We don't know anything about Yukki. For all we know, she could be a secret marine or something. Think about it." Nami stressed. Luffy shrugged.

"I did. I think the crew will like her." Luffy grinned.

"We don't." Zoro and Nami claimed.

"She's only her temporarily. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Luffy grinned and got up. Nami sighed.

"Fucking great." Nami muttered.

* * *

The first five members of the Strawhat Crew made their way to the outside where everyone else was.

"Okay. We have reached a decision." Luffy started, getting everyone's attention. "Yukki, you can stay and join us until we get to Plum Island."

"Really? Oh, that's so great! Thank you so much!" Yukki gushed.

"There's a few conditions though." Nami said. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you doing, Nami? We didn't talk about any conditions though." Luffy stated. Nami shrugged.

"There needs to be some laws laid out before you join us. First off, you will be staying in Robin's room. NOWHERE else. So, stay out of my room at all times and stay out of the boys' room." Nami put a finger up and then another one. "Rule number two, stay away from me. I know you're up to something and you'll be trouble. Rule three, you are here as a temporary guest. Do not make any commitments you can't handle, like a relationship or anything besides a friendship. Rule four. No taking food when you're not supposed to. We're running low on food and we need to save it. With an extra mouth to feed, it'll be pretty tough. And, lastly. Rule five. You will listen to whatever we tell you to do. If you don't, I'll just throw you overboard. Got it?" Nami smirked.

"Nami. You don't have to be too mean when you tell her." Luffy wined.

"I don't care. She needs to know her place on this ship." Nami turned to Luffy, who just sighed.

"Got it. Can we get back to playing catch?" Yukki asked, smiling and uninterested.

"I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face." Nami muttered.

"Welcome to the crew temporarily." Luffy grinned and everyone got back to doing what they were doing before.

"Can I get you anything, my sweet Yukki?" Sanji asked sweetly.

"I need some booze." Zoro claimed and Nami nodded her head, both leaving to get some beer.

* * *

"So, why are you getting all pissy with the stupid blonde?" Zoro asked Nami as they were both in Nami's room along with Usopp. Zoro was cleaning his swords, Usopp was fixing his slingshot and Nami was doing a Sudoku. Nami stopped what she was doing and put the puzzle down.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this." Nami claimed. Zoro shook his head.

"Not really. You've changed a bit while we were all separated, but you're still a violent bitch, except towards half of us..Sanji included. Now, you're just being mean to him. You've been trying to act nicer to him because you like him." Zoro said.

"I don't like him!" Nami said. "Why would I like a guy who flirts with everything in a skirt and who can't keep it in his pants whenever we stop on an island?" Nami asked rhetorically.

"Nami. He's still a virgin. He does keep it in his pants." Usopp turned to Nami. "Somewhat."

"That's what he wants us to believe, but we don't even know! He always disappears from us, so I don't doubt that he's somewhere having sex with someone." Nami explained.

"And why would you care if he's doing another chick? You're not dating him." Zoro pointed out. Nami sighed.

"Because he pisses me off! If he ever expects someone to fall for him, he needs to stop flirting with every female he comes across!" Nami pouted.

"You're getting so worked up over it because you like him." Zoro pointed.

"You're even dumber than I thought." Nami groaned. Zoro shrugged.

"I know you more than you think, Nami. I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's looking, I see how you treat him compared to Franky or even Brook, and I see how you always take his side whenever a spat occurs. Call me dumb, but I know you like him." Zoro explained.

"Well, how can I not?" Nami finally gave up. "He's saved me multiple times, he feeds me better than any of you guys, he makes me feel special, and he's just always there. Yeah, he's a pervert, but I..Oh, fuck.." Nami put her head down.

"And now she finally realizes she likes him." Zoro smirked.

"Nami. It's okay to like Sanji." Usopp tried to tell.

"No it's not! He's a lecherous flirt. I can't trust him to be loyal in a relationship, if anything were to come out of this, if I can't even trust him to be loyal when we're not in a relationship." Nami told.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll change once he finally gets the girl he loves." Usopp shrugged.

"Please. He tells every girl he loves him." Nami muttered. Zoro snorted.

"No. He makes it more known that he'll favor you over anyone else. It's a bit obvious with you and Robin. Haven't you ever paid attention to it? And I thought you were the smartest one on the ship." Zoro teased.

"I don't pay attention to Sanji's stupid flirting. He makes me feel special, but only for a minute until he goes and flirts with another girl." Nami told.

"Nami. Trust us when we say that Sanji truly loves you." Usopp told. Nami sighed.

"I still don't see what you see in a stupid love cook, but whatever. It's not my business." Zoro claimed.

"Sometimes I question it too." Nami sighed.

* * *

Okay. How was that? What did you think?  
Review and let me know.  
Constructive criticism please!


	2. The Week Is Only Beginning

"Nami. Has it been a week yet?" Zoro walked in Nami's room angrily and slammed her bedroom door.

"Close." Nami closed her book. "It's been a day." Zoro sighed.

"Fuck." Zoro groaned as he sat on her bad.

"Why? What's Yukki doing now?" Nami questioned.

"She keeps on flirting with me and when that didn't work, she tries going after Sanji." Zoro explained. "That girl is either confused or a slut. Or both."

"That's not that bad. What did Sanji do?" Nami asked.

"Gave her the combo to the fridge." Zoro claimed and Nami stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"WHAT?!." Nami shouted as she ran out of the room. Zoro stood up, sighed, and started walking slowly behind her.

"Hey, can you give me a piece of the cake, Yukki?" Luffy asked, trying to get some cake.

"No. It's my cake. I gave you the combo to the fridge. You go get some." Yukki stuffed another piece of cake in her mouth. Luffy smiled and ran away to the kitchen.

"You gave _Luffy_ the fridge combination?" Sanji stared at Yukki in disbelief. "Shit. Why would you do that?" Yukki shrugged.

"He's the captain. He _should _know the combo." Yukki thought.

"He'll eat all the food and we'll all starve." Sanji was mortified. "Oh no. What if Nami-Swan finds out? I am sooo dead." Just then, Nami and Zoro made their way to the lawn where everyone else was hanging out.

"SANJI!" Nami ran over to Sanji and started strangling him. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE YUKKI THE FRIDGE COMBO?!."

"I-uh..Nami-Swan. Can you please..let go of me?..Can't...breathe." Sanji choked out as Nami dropped him unceremoniously on the lawn.

"Speak." Nami commanded angrily. "Why did you give Yukki the fridge combo?"

"I..uh..You see, Nami Sweet. She asked for it because she wanted it, so I gave it to her." Sanji tried to say.

"SO, YOU JUST GAVE IT TO HER?!." Nami asked pissed off. "We have a lock on the fridge for a damn reason, Sanji. The only people who are supposed to know the combination are you and me. ONLY! No one else." Just then, Luffy came in with a whole cake. "Luffy. Where'd you get the cake from?"

"The fridge." Luffy ate more food.

"How did you get into the fridge?" Nami asked venomously.

"Yukki gave me the combination." Luffy stated as Nami looked at the blonde cook.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Now we're going to fucking starve!" Nami yelled at the blonde. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Nami-Swan..I.."

"No, Sanji. Listen to me." Nami started off. "Yukki has been on this ship for barely a day and she already has more access to the food than 95% of the crew. You know the rules, Sanji. I thought _you _of all people should know to listen to me. Why'd you give it to her?" Nami cracked her knuckles.

"Well, I was hoping that if I gave her access to the fridge, she would forget about the marimo and like me." Sanji said. Wrong thing. Nami then tackled him and started choking him again.

"Stupid pervert lovesick cook." Zoro muttered.

"You like Yukki more than me?" Nami started yelling.

"No need to make your jealousy known or anything." Usopp muttered quietly. Zoro nodded his head.

"Na..mi." Sanji tried saying.

"Navigator-San. I'd advise you to get off him. He _does_ need to start dinner soon or we'll all starve." Robin said coming outside and seeing the navigator strangle the cook.

"Who cares? We're going to starve anyway. Luffy knows the fridge combination." Nami turned to Robin and the older woman stopped walking.

"How did he get the combo?" Robin wondered.

"Sanji told Yukki and Yukki told Luffy." Nami finally got off Sanji.

"Nami-Swan. I'm sorry. I hate it when you're angry." Sanji said sadly.

"I'm pissed off at you, Sanji. I can't trust you anymore!" Nami turned around to walk away.

"Nami-Swan." Sanji extended his arm a bit out. Nami stopped walking and turned to face the cook.

"You don't just give every person the combination if they want it. I didn't give it to anyone." Nami started walking away. "You fucked up." Nami slammed the door.

"You're retarded." Zoro said and followed Nami inside.

"So, are they dating or something?" Yukki asked Robin softly, who chuckled.

"No. They're just best friends." Robin said.

"Are you sure? They seem so close to be just best friends." Yukki stated.

"Nope. Zoro, Nami, and Usopp are best friends. They've known each other for a while." Robin said and looked at the door that Nami (and Zoro) walked through. Robin was thinking about the whole situation. She knows that Nami has been growing feelings for the perverted cook, but isn't sure if Nami knows yet.

* * *

"Hey, Nami. Can I come in?" Luffy walked in Nami's room.

"Luffy. You ask _before_ you come into my room." Nami told. Usopp snickered. Zoro was sleep.

"Why are we all in here? Why aren't you outside with everyone else?" Luffy wondered.

"We hate Yukki, so for everyone's sake, we are not gonna go near her." Nami told. Usopp nodded his head.

"Well, can I stay in here for a little bit?" Luffy rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired and Yukki keeps talking with Robin and she doesn't want to play tag with me and Chopper anymore."

"Sure, Luffy. You can stay here." Nami stopped drawing to look up at her captain. Luffy nodded and jumped on Nami's bed near Zoro, almost making him fall off.

"Luffy! Be careful! I almost fell off the bed!" Zoro berated the captain. Luffy chuckled.

"Sorry, Zoro." Luffy didn't mean it and Zoro went back to bed. "Hey, Nami. Why don't you like me knowing the fridge combination?" Luffy wondered as he was laying in bed with his arms behind his head and Luffy was looking at the ceiling.

"Because, Luffy, I know you and you will eat all the food." Nami sighed. "Stupid Sanji had to give Yukki the combination. When we get to the next island, we are getting a new lock." Nami told.

"You're not even that angry with Sanji though, right? You're more mad at Yukki." Usopp asked Nami. She just sighed.

"I'm mad that she went to Sanji to get the combo. She must've known that if he gave it to her, I'd be upset." Nami sneered. "I wish Sanji didn't easily get tricked."

"I need more underwear. I ripped the last one by accident." Luffy told Nami.

"How did you manage that?" Usopp wondered. Luffy shrugged.

"I ripped them when we were on the last island fighting those weird green guys." Luffy recalled. "When are you going to do my laundry?"

"I'll do a load tonight and wash your clothes." Nami turned to the captain. "We need to cut back on how often we do laundry."

"Luffy. I know you're the captain and all, but none of us like Yukki, to be honest." Usopp turned to Luffy.

"Why not? She's fun." Luffy said, looking at the ceiling again.

"She stole most of our food. She's gonna end up stealing something else. Just watch." Nami predicted. "The three of us hate her." Luffy sighed.

"I know, but she's only here for a week." Luffy reminded, yawning at the end.

"This week needs to hurry up. I can't stand her." Nami muttered.

"Yeah. I wish you weren't so innocent sometimes, Luffy. She's not good.." Usopp turned to look at Luffy, but he was fast asleep and snoring. "He's asleep." Nami shrugged.

"Let him be. I'm gonna go shower." Nami stood up and went into her own personalized bathroom she made Franky make when Robin left the room. That's the best thing she made Franky build ever since he joined the crew.

* * *

Everyone was trying to go to sleep. It's just past midnight. Franky was out on watch and Zoro would be asleep, but he can hear Robin and Yukki talking in the room next door to them.

"I still think Nami and Zoro are secretly fucking each other." Yukki said, louder than she thought. Zoro and Sanji were both awake and they widened their eyes.

"No. I don't think they would do that." Robin stated. "Why are you asking me now? It's midnight and I wanna sleep."

"I'm thinking about it. I don't like how close they are." Yukki responded.

"We can't really do anything about it. They've been here longer than us." Robin said quietly.

"I don't like Nami. She's in my way of getting with Zoro." Yukki pouted. Robin sighed.

"Yukki. Nami and Zoro don't like each other like that. Trust me. You don't have to worry about Nami. Yeah, she's close with him, but they're not _that_ close. Now, go to sleep. It's after midnight." Robin told. You can just hear the annoyance inn her voice.

"I still think they're secretly fucking." Yukki muttered. That's when Zoro got out of bed and headed to his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Sanji questioned quietly as he sat up in his bed.

"I'm gonna secretly fuck Nami." Zoro smirked.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my sweet Nami-Swan." Sanji told.

"Relax, you retarded cook. We don't do that stuff." Zoro rolled his eyes and left the room.

* * *

Zoro walked in Nami's room without even knocking.

"What are you doing up? It's past midnight." Zoro made his way into Nami's bed while she was reading a book.

"I could say the same thing to you." Nami lowered the book briefly. "I'm on my last page. What are you doing?"

"Yukki and Robin were talking really loudly and I couldn't sleep." Zoro muttered as he started hogging all the blankets.

"Wow. You can't fall asleep because of some noise?" Nami playfully teased.

"Oh, and Yukki thinks you and I are secretly fucking each other." Zoro turned to Nami. Nami sighed.

"She needs to leave. I won't be able to handle her for another six days." Nami muttered.

"I don't trust her." Zoro claimed.

"Me neither." Nami stated. "She's been hanging around Robin a lot, so be careful around Robin too. I'm starting to doubt her a bit."

"I've never trusted her from the start, so I don't have any problems with not trusting her now." Zoro claimed as he yawned. Nami closed her book, put it on the end table and turned off the light to go to bed.

* * *

"Stop playing with your food and eat your breakfast, shitheads." Sanji directed it towards Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook, who were all playing with their food. Franky was laughing out loud and Robin was chuckling softly.

"Hey, Sanji. Can I please have seconds?" Luffy asked.

"No! You had your helping." Sanji shouted.

"Can I please have more?" Yukki asked as she pulled her shirt down a little bit.

"Of course you can, my sweet Yukki. Coming right up!" Sanji pranced away.

"Slut." Nami muttered.

"You do that kind of stuff to get whatever you want too, Nami." Zoro pointed out.

"Isn't she trying to get with you though? She's flirting with everyone here and it's disgusting." Nami claimed as she sent Yukki a dirty glare.

"I don't want her to get with me though." Zoro sneered. "The blonde pervert can have her."

"No, he can not." Nami sneered back quietly.

"What are you two arguing about over there?" Franky asked.

"Nothing." Nami and Zoro claimed a bit upset.

"So, Yukki. You look lovely this morning. Like you always do." Sanji set down Yukki's second plate and Nami snorted.

"Please, Sanji. You've known her for two days. You don't know if she's always pretty. I bet she's disgusting looking most times." Nami told. Yukki just stared at her.

"Huh. Sounds like someone's jealous that Sanji's paying attention to me." Yukki sneered.

"Pu-lease. He's a constant flirt. I'm actually used to it all by now." Nami jabbed at Sanji. Sanji just set Yukki's plate down and turned to look at Nami questioningly, but she looked away and continued eating her food. Sanji just sighed.

"Nami-Swan. Is everything okay?" Sanji wondered as he took a seat across from Nami and next to Yukki. Nami rolled her eyes at him.

"Luffy. Have the rest of my food." Nami gave her food to her captain and stood up to walk away.

"Where ya going, Nami?" Usopp asked what everyone was thinking. Nami didn't even turn around.

"I'll be in my bedroom drawing maps." Nami said a bit angry and left. Yukki was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Zoro gave his plate to Luffy too and left to follow Nami.

* * *

How was it? Please review and let me know.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
(:


	3. Can She Leave Yet?

Sorry for the long update. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Does Nami like Sanji?" Yukki walked into Robin's room. She was reading a book and put it down.

"Why would you ask that?" Robin questioned. Yukki shrugged.

"I've seen the way she stares at him and how she acts when he flirts with me." Yukki told.

"She gets mad whenever he flirts with anyone. He's known for that." Robin claimed.

"So, why does she get so mad?" Yukki raised an eyebrow. Robin shrugged.

"I don't know. He flirts with every girl he sees and it can get annoying." Robin thought.

"Okay. But, it doesn't bother _you_ though." Yukki pointed it.

"I don't get easily bothered by minuscule things like that." Robin stated.

"I know she likes him. It's obvious." Yukki said. "Am I right?"

"Yes. She does." Robin sighed. "I'm not even sure if she knows it or not. When I talked to her about it last week, she had no idea what I was talking about. She could have found out by then though. Who knows?"

"Maybe." Yukki shrugged and then evilly grinned and started muttering to herself. "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

"Did you say something?" Robin asked as she continued reading.

"No. Continue reading." Yukki said and left. Robin shrugged and continued reading where she left off. She decided to stay out of whatever Yukki was planning. It's easier that way.

* * *

"Nami. That's your second bottle since breakfast. You need to slow down." Usopp told Nami as she drank her second bottle during lunch.

"Don't tell me what to do. It's my body. It's my business." Nami said. Usopp said.

"As your best friend, it is my business that you don't kill yourself from alcohol poisoning." Usopp stated. "Talk to me."

"I'll talk after lunch when no one's around." Nami sneered at everyone at the table.

"She's mean when she's drunk." Yukki whispered over to Chopper.

"Nami. Please. You're worrying me." Chopper said.

"And no one's yelling at Zoro who's drinking too?" Franky wondered as everyone turned to the other side of the table where Zoro was drinking too.

"Nami. We're running low on booze." Zoro burped. Nami sighed.

"Fuck!" Nami cursed.

"Sooo, are they gonna end up drunk?" Yukki asked.

"Please. It'll take more than two bottles to make Nami or Zoro even a little tipsy. They have a really high alcohol tolerance." Usopp said. "I'm just afraid that she's gonna drink all her problems away."

"That's the plan, Pinocchio." Nami drank.

"Put the alcohol down. Eat your salad, Nami." Usopp commanded as he shoved the salad in front of the girl.

"No. You're not in charge of me." Nami pushed it away.

"Nami! Eat your salad now! I am not asking you. I am commanding you! As your best friend, I am only looking out for you and your health. Now, stop this petty crap and eat your lunch." Usopp shouted. Everyone stopped eating and looked at the sniper. Nami just looked at him and begrudgingly pushed the salad closer to herself and started eating it.

"Wow. I wish I can make Nami do things." Sanji said, a bit of an innuendo in his tone of voice.

"My heart is beating so fast. I'm so scared right now." Usopp said.

"Hey. Who spilled their water on the ground? My foot is soaked now." Yukki said.

"That's not water." Usopp told. "I pissed myself because I've never yelled at Nami like that before."

"Ew. Gross. You're disgusting, Usopp." Yukki was disgusted.

"Oh, go suck someone off." Usopp said, getting upset with Yukki. Zoro and Nami snickered at the sniper's comment. Yukki just turned her head and started eating again.

"Sooo, can you wash my clothes, Nami? I need clean underwear." Luffy tried breaking the silence. Nami sighed.

"Sure. After lunch I'll do a load of laundry." Nami said.

* * *

"So. Nami likes Sanji and Sanji likes Nami, but he constantly flirts with every girl he sees." Yukki was throwing a ball to the wall in Robin's bedroom.

"That seems about right." Robin was reading her book again.

"And I like Zoro, but he doesn't like me back." Yukki said.

"Yep." Robin chimed in.

"I need to find a way to get Zoro to pay attention to me." Yukki thought.

"Sorry to tell you, but that is very unlikely. Zoro doesn't like a lot of people. I'm pretty sure he barely tolerates even me. Besides, you'll be here for just five more days. That's not enough time." Robin broke the news. Yukki sighed.

"I'll think of something to do then." Yukki grabbed the bouncy ball and walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Robin. Nami told me it was gonna be in the negatives tonight, so I decided to bring you a blanket in case you got cold." Franky offered. It was night time and Robin had night watch. Robin took the blanket.

"Thank you, Franky. That was very sweet of you." Robin smiled. "Would you like to join me for a bit?"

"Sure. I can keep you company for a bit." Franky shrugged and hopped in the crow's nest next to the architect.

"It's a pretty night tonight." Robin said looking forward.

"It is. It's nothing compared to your beauty though." Franky said smoothly. Robin was thankful it was dark outside because she felt her face heat up.

"Oh. I see." Robin couldn't think of anything to say. It was quiet for a bit. Robin kept replaying what Franky said in her mind. "So, is everyone else asleep?"

"Heck if I know. Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy are all in Nami's room. I think they're having a sleepover there tonight. Unfortunately, I wasn't invited." Franky claimed.

"That's okay. I wasn't either." Robin pointed out.

"But, it's okay. I'd rather spend time with you here than with everyone else and you not being there." Franky was smooth. Robin's heartbeat sped up.

"Oh. Well, thank you." Robin smiled softly. Franky grinned back.

* * *

"Just four more days." Nami splashed water on her face the next day. She was in her bathroom and she left the door open.

"I'm so excited. Can we get there any faster?" Zoro laid on the bed. Nami shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. I can not wait to drop her off. This whole thing is just bothersome." Nami wiped her hands.

"Come on, Nami. I'm hungry." Luffy hurried Nami up.

"I'm coming, Luffy. Calm down." Nami walked into her room. Luffy hopped off the bed and pulled Nami's hand so they can hurry out of the room.

"Well, we might as well join them." Usopp told Zoro, who nodded and they both made their way to the kitchen to join everyone else.

* * *

"Hey, Sanji. Wanna sleep together tonight?" Yukki asked innocently. Nami spit her coffee out, Zoro was choking on his milk, and Sanji was choking on his eggs. Everyone turned to Yukki.

"E-Excuse me?" Sanji asked disbelievingly. Yukki nodded her head.

"Yeah. I wanna sleep with you tonight. Can we do that?" Yukki smiled.

"Sorry. No girls allowed in the guy's room." Nami said, wiping her face from the coffee she spilled out.

"Okay. How about you join me in my room then?" Yukki smiled again.

"She's making it seem like she lives here." Usopp muttered.

"Sorry, but no guys in girl's rooms either." Nami lied as she ate some of her eggs. "Strict no co ed bedrooms."

"But, everyone stays in your room." Yukki pointed out.

"Are you disobeying the rules we told you to follow on OUR ship?" Nami asked rhetorically and angrily.

"I'm just saying that it's unfair if you can have guys sleep in your room when I can't." Yukki fought back.

"That's because you're a guest here. You listen to what we tell you. If you don't like it, you can leave." Nami shouted. Everyone looked back from Nami to Yukki.

"You're not the captain." Yukki reminded and turned to Luffy. "Luffy, can I please have Sanji sleep in my room tonight?" Luffy was stuffing his face with food and looked at Nami, who was shaking her head no.

"Well, if Sanji wants to, I don't see why not." Luffy claimed, looking at Nami and then back to Yukki. Yukki turned to Sanji.

"Sanji. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Yukki grinned. Sanji stopped eating again.

"Um..I..Um.." Sanji looked at Nami, who was glaring at him. "I haven't slept with a girl since Nami let me sleep in her bed last week."

"Luffy, I'll give you the rest of my food for the rest of this week if you say no to her." Nami bribed.

"Deal!" Luffy took Nami's plate and turned to Yukki. "Sorry, Yukki. No sharing rooms."

"What? You can't do that!" Yukki called out.

"Sorry. He _is_ the captain of this ship. You have to listen to him." Nami smirked.

"You bribed him!" Yukki claimed. Nami shrugged.

"So? I always get what I want somehow." Nami told. Yukki turned to Robin.

"It's your room though. You can say who can stay in your room." Yukki claimed.

"Did you even ask Robin if it was okay if Sanji stayed with you?" Nami asked.

"Why do you care so much if Sanji sleeps with me?" Yukki questioned.

"Because you're up to something and I'm going to stop you before you do it." Nami stated confidently.

"Or it's because you're jealous." Yukki predicted. Everyone looked at Nami.

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Nami asked angrily.

"That Sanji was gonna sleep with me and not you." Yukki sneered.

"You two would just be sleeping. It's not like anything would have happened." Nami said. Yukki shrugged.

"That's what you think. Hell, for all we know, I could have had sex with him." Yukki smirked. Sanji dropped his fork.

"Don't fucking talk like that you damn whore." Nami stood up and slammed her hands on the table. She was officially pissed off. No one knew what to do in this situation.

"See. You're getting so worked up over this. Proves my point." Yukki continued smirking.

"I'm about to throw you overboard in five seconds if you don't shut your mouth." Nami threatened.

"Why? So you can get me out of the way so you can get with Sanji?" Yukki sneered. Sanji kept looking back and forth. Nami was about to launch herself across the table to fight her, but Zoro, Usopp, and Franky had to hold her back.

"Let me go. All of you. NOW!" Nami shouted in everyone's grip.

"Nami. Calm the fuck down. She's purposely riling you up." Zoro told.

"I don't fucking care. Let me at her." Nami was kicking and screaming.

"Nami. Sit down." Zoro commanded. "She's not worth it."

"No. Don't tell me what to do." Nami shouted.

"Little sis. Calm down. Listen to bro over here." Franky stated.

"No." Nami kept struggling in their grip.

"Nami, I swear. Either sit down or leave. I'm not dealing with this. You're better than this." Zoro said. Nami stopped struggling and sighed.

"Fine. I'm going in my room." Nami told everyone as she left.

"What the hell is going on?" Sanji whispered to Usopp.

* * *

"Nami. I need to talk to you." Luffy walked into Nami's room. Nami put her pencil down and sighed.

"Luffy. Please. If it has to do with Yukki, I don't want to hear it." Nami said softly.

"Do you like Sanji?" Luffy asked. "As in a romantic kind of way?" Nami froze.

"What? What are you talking about?"" Nami asked.

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks." Luffy started off.

"You could've fooled me." Nami muttered. Luffy sighed.

"I know you. You've been part of my crew for years now. I trust you more than anyone.., well, maybe the same as Zoro. You two I trust the most. Anyway, I know you and I see how you are." Luffy continued saying. "I know you like Sanji."

"So, why are you telling me this? Are you just pointing out the obvious?" Nami questioned.

"I don't want you to take what Yukki does personally. She's only here for a few more days and then we never have to see her again. Everything will be back to normal in four more days." Luffy told. Nami seemed to think about it.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami sighed. "Wow, Luffy. That's the smartest thing you've ever said." Nami grinned. Luffy shrugged.

"I told you. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks." Luffy claimed. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Einstein. Is that it?" Nami smiled.

"Can I use your bathroom? I have to go really badly." Luffy held his legs together.

"Sure. Go ahead. Don't stink it up though." Nami commanded.

"No promises." Luffy chuckled and went to the bathroom.

"Nami-Swan. Can I please talk to you?" Sanji knocked on Nami's door. Nami sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Nami said and Sanji walked in.

"Hi, my darling. I brought a tangerine flavored hot chocolate for you." Sanji offered. Nami took the hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Nami said and drank it quickly. Sanji sat on Nami's bed.

"Nami, my sweet. Is..is everything okay?" Sanji asked quietly.

"Okay? Of course everything's okay. It's not like we have the whore on the boat with us pissing me off in every way, shape, and form or anything." Nami said sarcastically.

"Why can't you give her a chance?" Sanji wondered.

"Because I don't _have_ to give her a chance." Nami pointed out. "She's only with us for a few more days." Sanji sighed.

"Why does she bother you?" Sanji questioned.

"She just does!" Nami tried to say without spilling the beans. "Anything she does or say, she bothers me and I just hate her."

"Is what she saying true? Are you..jealous?" Sanji asked quietly.

"NO, I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Nami shouted. Sanji was taken back and Nami sighed. "I just don't like her. I don't wanna talk about it though." Sanji took it as he stood up to leave.

"I'm always here for you, my love. If you ever want to talk, just find me." Sanji smiled softly then left the room when he quietly closed the door. Nami hit her head on the table.

"This week needs to hurry up." Nami groaned.

"NAMI! I RAN OUT OF TOILET PAPER!" Luffy shouted from the bathroom.

"I just put a new roll in yesterday!" Nami claimed as she stood up to walk towards the bathroom. "Is the door unlocked?"

"Yeah. I don't lock the bathroom door." Luffy told.

"That's some..surprisingly interesting information I can use for the future." Nami told and handed Luffy an extra toilet paper roll.

"Thanks." Luffy grinned. Nami closed the door and sat back down. She heard Luffy flush the toilet. "Um, Nami. I think I clogged your toilet."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Nami groaned and she slammed her head against the table again.

* * *

There ya go. Chapter three. Stay tuned for the next one.  
Please review and let me know what you thought.


	4. There's A Thief On BoardBesides Nami

Please enjoy this chapter! (:

Eichiro Oda owns One Piece.

* * *

"Day four with Yukki on board. Can she leave now?" Zoro saw Nami cross off the date on the calendar. Nami sighed.

"You have no idea how much I want her to." Nami turned her head. "Just three more days."

"But, that's too long." Zoro groaned.

"I know. We have to deal with it." Nami told.

"Speak for yourself. You tend to lose your cool around her." Zoro claimed.

"She knows I like Sanji. She's going to use it against me and she will do ANYHING to see me snap and have Sanji find out." Nami said.

"Why exactly is it a bad thing if Sanji found out? He already likes you. What do you have to lose?" Zoro questioned.

"I need to know if his love for me is real. If it's not real, well.., fuck." Nami stated.

"Nami. I told you. He really does like you." Zoro repeated.

"I wish I could believe it." Nami sighed. Zoro walked over to Nami and put his hand on her shoulder.

"As your other best friend, I will never lie to you. If I do, you'll know the truth anyway. I'm a terrible liar." Zoro smiled softly, making Nami smile too.

"Please, Zoro. You're almost as bad as Luffy when it comes to lying." Nami smirked.

"Hey. Don't lump me in the same category as that rubber man when it comes to lying. I think I'm okay, just not the greatest." Zoro took his hand off Nami. "Definitely better than Luffy."

"Okay. Whatever floats your boat, Zoro." Nami grinned and left the room.

"Hey, come back here, you witch." Zoro chased after Nami. They're about to have breakfast.

* * *

"You know, it really bothers me how she's going after Sanji to get to me." Nami told Zoro while she was near him and he was training. Usopp was next to her.

"Why's that?" Zoro asked as he did a push up.

"Because she likes you but she's flirting with Sanji to get me mad." Nami crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, great job repeating what I said earlier today." Zoro was sarcastic.

"No. She's trying to get with Sanji." Nami repeated. "She could've tried to get after Luffy or even Usopp, but she didn't. She fucking knows." Nami pointed out.

"The fact that it's Sanji is what's making you mad. If it was anyone else, you'd be okay with it." Usopp finished.

"Well, not completely okay with it, but better than if it is Sanji..which it is. Mother fu.."

"Land Ho!" Luffy shouted from the nest. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to where Luffy is. Sure enough, there is a visible island.

"Which island is this? It's not Plum Island, correct?" Chopper questioned. Nami nodded her head.

"Correct. This one is.." Nami looked at her map. "Mableland."

"Mableland? Weird name. Does it have meat?" Luffy questioned.

"Most likely, Luffy." Nami sighed and then turned to the rest of the crew. "Alright. We're not gonna be here long. Let's make this a quick trip and only people that need to get stuff is gonna leave. Everyone else can stay on the ship."

"Okay. So, who needs stuff?" Franky looked around.

"I need more food." Sanji stated and pointed to Luffy. "This fatass eats everything." Luffy just grinned at that.

"I like food." Luffy said, as if no one knew.

"We need more booze, Nami." Zoro reminded. Nami nodded her head.

"That we do. That we do." Nami repeated. "I also need more paper for my maps. Anyone else NEED anything?"

"Can you pick up a few colas while you're out? I need the juice." Franky asked.

"Of course. We'll add that." Nami looked at Chopper and Usopp. "You two need any medical supplies or weapon tools?"

"Nope. I'm good here." Usopp told. Chopper nodded his head.

"Me too. We have plenty of medical supplies." The small reindeer stated.

"Alright. Sweet. So, Sanji, Usopp, and I will go to the store to get everything. The rest of you will stay and watch the ship. IF you need to go, don't go alone." Nami commanded.

"Actually, can I please see if they have any books that may be useful for me?" Robin quietly asked.

"Sure. Anyone wanna go with Robin?" Nami asked. Franky raised his hand.

"I'll go." Franky said. Nami smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. You two do that. Luffy." Nami said and turned to the captain. "You, Zoro, Chopper, Brook, and Yukki are gonna stay on the ship."

"Aw, shit. Why do I have to stay?" Zoro complained. Nami sighed.

"Would you rather carry the bags with Sanji?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Zoro muttered something only Nami could hear, but she patted his shoulder.

"Why is she giving us commands? She's not even the captain." Yukki claimed. Everyone looked at her.

"Because I handle the money, bitch. I want to enter and leave the island with little to no attention. If everyone goes around town, Luffy will sure as hell grab their attention." Nami pointed to Luffy.

"So? You're pirates. You guys should be used to everyone looking at you." Yukki shrugged.

"Hey, Yukki. I have something to tell you." Zoro said.

"Yes, Zoro?" Yukki gushed.

"Shut up." Zoro commanded. Yukki pouted.

"Alright. You have a list, Sanji?" Nami turned to the chef, who nodded.

"Yes, I do. I'll be right back." Sanji ran off.

"Aw, shit. I'm gonna be the third wheel." Usopp moped quietly. Zoro sighed.

"At least you're not with Yukki." Zoro muttered back.

* * *

"So. How much do you think it'll be?" Sanji asked as they made it to the seller to pay. Nami shrugged.

"Who knows? I'll make sure it'll be affordable." Nami claimed.

"Can I please take a break, Nami? Why am I carrying most of the things? You two have two hands too." Usopp was tired.

"Calm down. We'll take some stuff..Well, Sanji will." Nami said.

"Yes, Nami-dear. Anything for you!" Sanji proclaimed. Nami and Usopp both rolled their eyes. Nami handed him a bunch of bags.

"Come on, boys. We just need some good booze and then we're done." Nami stated as she started walking away.

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me, Franky. I appreciate your company." Robin smiled.

"Anything for you, Robin. I enjoy spending time with you." Franky smiled back. Robin nodded her head.

"So, what do you think about Yukki?" Robin asked suddenly. Franky shrugged.

"She's alright. She fights with Nami a lot, and that bothers me." Franky said.

"You know why she's fighting with Nami though, right?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah. Yukki likes Zoro, but he doesn't like her back. She thinks Nami and Zoro are secretly together, so she's jealous of her." Franky stated.

"You're 95% correct. Yukki is retaliating by using Sanji and bringing him in the whole drama." Robin confessed.

"Why is she doing that? Sanji doesn't need to get involved though." Franky was a bit confused.

"She's using Sanji against Nami." Robin told.

"What would she do that for?" Franky was even more confused.

"Sanji likes Nami." Robin reminded.

"Yeah. And?" Franky questioned.

"Nami likes Sanji." Robin explained.

"Wait. You're telling me that Nami likes Sanji?! OUR Nami? Likes Sanji?" Franky was surprised. "What? Since when?" Robin shrugged.

"I'm not even sure. I've noticed her actions towards him and then towards everyone else. I think she finally realized it by now." Robin explained. Franky seemed to think about it.

"Oh wow. I'm a bit surprised. I always thought she'd get with Zoro." Franky shrugged.

"That's what I thought before until i noticed how she is with Sanji." Robin confessed. "To be honest, I'm not sure she even knows what she wants."

"That's a possibility. Yukki knows though and she's using Sanji? That's not cool." Franky disagreed and Robin agreed with the blue haired man.

* * *

"We got stuff." Usopp stated as the three last members entered the ship.

"About time! I'm starving!" Luffy confessed. Nami stopped what she was doing.

"Hold on." Nami said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the navigator.

"Why? What's wrong, Nami?" Luffy asked, not sure what the navigator was stopping them for. Nami started walking towards the guest of the ship.

"What rooms were you in while we were away?" Nami asked Yukki.

"Robin's room and the bathroom." Yukki told. "Why?"

"You're oddly suspicious." Nami squinted her eyes. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you?" Yukki wondered. Nami shrugged.

"Because you don't like me. Duh." Nami told. "You went in my room and took something that didn't belong to you."

"How would you know if I did or not? You just got on the ship." Yukki claimed.

"So, you don't mind if I search the room, then?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Yukki shrugged.

"Go ahead. You won't find anything." Yukki told.

"We'll see about that." Nami shrugged and started walking away, everyone else following her.

* * *

"Nami, you literally just stepped foot on the ship. How would you know if something was missing?" Brook asked.

"Because someone was in my room." Nami said, going through Yukki's stuff.

"How would you know that?" Chopper asked.

"My bedroom alarm went off." Nami turned to them.

"I didn't hear any alarm." Luffy shrugged.

"Me neither." Brook stated.

"That's because the alarm doesn't go off unless it's someone that's not part of our crew, which only leaves Yukki here. I know she stole something because the alarm made the noise that something left my room." Nami stated as she started going to the bed and messing it up.

"What are you talking about? What alarm do you have and when did you get it installed?" Franky was confused, just like most of the crew was. Nami sighed, stopped what she was doing, and turned to face everyone.

"I made Usopp install a little alarm in my room as soon as Robin left. It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's just if someone comes in my room, I will be informed about it. It will make a small beeping noise that only I can hear. If something gets out of my room, my alarm will make a repeated beeping noise, signaling me to find out what went missing." Nami explained.

"Where's the alarm and how did you hear it on the island while we didn't hear it on the ship?" Luffy questioned.

"I get a notification from my bracelet." Nami extended her arm to show a unique bracelet. "So, in case we ever got attacked or something, I'll know. I don't know what is stolen, but I'll know something is missing."

"What did you steal, Yukki?" Zoro turned to the new girl. Yukki just shrugged.

"I don't know what she's talking about. I didn't go in her room and I didn't steal anything." Yukki lied.

"Oh, really? Then what is this?" Nami held up some money. "About a thousand berries. Where'd ya get it from?"

"I had it on me when I left." Yukki told.

"No you didn't. We checked all your pockets when we picked you up. You had nothing on you." Zoro stated.

"Why'd you check my pockets?" Yukki asked amazed.

"We wanted to see if you had any identification on you so we can see if you're worth saving or not." Brook answered.

"You really weren't." Nami claimed with her arms crossed over her chest. Zoro nodded.

"Wow. You're such a terrible liar. AND, you're a thief too." Usopp said.

"There's only one thief on this ship and it's me." Nami was pissed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STEAL SOMETHING FROM SOMEONE ON THIS SHIP?!." Nami was pissed.

"I..I.." Yukki couldn't think of what to say. Nami sighed.

"See? THIS is why I don't like you..Well, part of why I don't like you." Nami confessed and turned to her crew. "Can I _please_ throw her overboard now?"

"No. We'll be at Plum Island in three more days." Luffy told.

"Luffy, with all due respect, I fucking hate this girl and I won't last three more days with her here." Nami admitted. Luffy shrugged.

"We made a promise and we're going to follow through." Luffy stated.

"No, Luffy. _We_ did not make a promise. You did. I can't do something that I don't agree with." Nami said.

"Nami. You've dealt with her until now." Luffy pointed out.

"Barely, Luffy. Barely." Nami said. "I can't do this anymore."

"Nami. Come on." Luffy pleaded.

"No, Luffy. She ate most of our food and took money from us! She's a thief and a liar and she can't be trusted.

"You're a thief and liar." Yukki pointed out.

"Only when I need to be." Nami turned back to Luffy. "I'm done with her. I do not want her in the same room as me for the rest of the time being, understand?"

"What about eating? We all try to eat together." Luffy told. Nami shrugged.

"I'll eat separately. I'm done. I don't wanna see her again until we drop her off." With that, Nami walked out of Robin's room and back to her own. Luffy, Sanji, and Franky just sighed.

"Drama queen." Yukki muttered.

"Fucking bitch." Zoro proclaimed and left to follow Nami.

* * *

"Nami. You're being ridiculous." Luffy confronted the navigator as she was drawing a map.

"How am I being ridiculous?" Nami stopped and turned to him. "She's bad and I can't stand her."

"She's not that bad. She's actually pretty cool." Luffy smiled.

"She stole some money, Luffy. Some of the ship's money that was going to go towards that play station you guys want." Nami stated. "Besides, she hates half of us and half of us hate her."

"But, Nami. She's nice once you try to get to know her." Luffy claimed. Nami started laughing.

"No. No she's not, Luffy." Nami put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy sighed.

"She seemed pretty cool at dinner." Luffy stated.

"That's because she was next to you and Chopper and I was next to Sanji and Zoro at the other end of the table." Nami said.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Luffy questioned.

"Sure. What for though?" Nami asked and Luffy shrugged.

"Yukki talks in her sleep..loudly." Luffy answered. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"What does she say?" Nami wondered.

"Stuff about Zoro. How she likes him and wants to kiss him..That kind of stuff." Luffy replied. Nami shuttered.

"Oh gosh. That chick has problems. Sure, you can stay here tonight. Is that why Zoro has been here every night?" Nami inquired. Luffy shrugged.

"Probably. I'm not sure." Luffy then left the room.

* * *

How was it? The next chapter will be updated soon. Hopefully. (:

Reviews are nice!


	5. More Realizations

"Two more days. Hallelujah!" Zoro proclaimed after lunch the next day.

"I can't wait. We're getting so close to Plum Island." Nami grinned.

"MARINES!" Usopp shouted from the deck. Everyone ran out to where the sniper shouted. To everyone's surprise, there were a lot of marine ships and they were starting to surround the Thousand Sunny.

"Well..Fuck." Nami said.

"Shit. This is going to be a shitty fight." Sanji cursed. Robin nodded her head. Luffy started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing, Luffy? We're surrounded." Usopp pointed out. The Marines armed their guns and cannons.

"Because we haven't had a good fight in a while." Luffy said.

"Huh. You're right. I was starting to think they stopped caring about us." Zoro got ready. Franky went down to switch gears.

"We have you surrounded, Strawhats. Surrender now." Smoker shouted.

"Why the hell would we surrender now when we've come this far?" Nami asked rhetorically. Smoker shrugged.

"Just make our jobs easier and come with us." Smoker insisted.

"Nah. We're good here." Luffy said. Everyone looked at him.

"Strawhat. You guys are no match for us. There's twelve Marine ships filled with hundreds of us. There's only nine of you." Smoker claimed.

"Not true. We have a passenger. We're taking Yukki home." Luffy said as the Strawhat crew went looking around to see if they can see Yukki.

"Where is she?" Chopper questioned.

"Probably hiding." Nami muttered. "Damn bitch."

"Well, we _do_ have a passenger, so there are ten of us! Ten against ten hundred!" Luffy shouted. Nami and Usopp sighed.

"Luffy. The odds aren't really in our favor right now." Franky pointed out.

"Yeah. What are we going to do, _captain_?" Nami questioned.

"Fight them, of course. What else would we do?" Luffy wondered.

"I've been waiting to hear those words for a while now." Zoro said as he took out his swords and started attacking. Sanji, Luffy, Brook, and Franky joined him. Robin put her arms across her chest to attack.

"Usopp, man the cannons. Chopper, be prepared for anyone who is injured." Nami commanded as she took out her weather staff and started making it rain and hail on the Marine ships.

"Why is it raining?" A marine questioned.

"It's not really helping us." A second marine complained. Nami smirked.

"It's not supposed to work in _your_ favor." Nami smirked.

"Dude. Don't look now, but there are hands coming from your neck." A marine told another marine.

"No. They're coming out from your neck." The marine pointed and they both started screaming.

"Wanna dance, pretty boy?" Sanji asked and without waiting for a response, he started kicking his leg and knocked a few marines out.

"Three sword style." Zoro muttered. "I'm gonna cut you all."

"I can't hear you with the swords in your mouth." A marine told.

"Nevermind. Let's just fight." Zoro said.

"I..I don't know what you're saying." The marine claimed and Zoro just attacked him.

"Strawhat. You're going to go down." Smoker told.

"No I'm not. We're all fine." Luffy said and punched Smoker.

"Watch out 'cause I have five thousand men hiding on the ship and they're all going to come out and attack." Usopp lied.

"Whoah. Five thousand men?!." Chopper was amazed. Nami face palmed and walked away.

* * *

"While they're out there fighting, I'll just take some more stuff." Yukki was sneaking around. She didn't know that she was being followed by an orange haired, tangerine-loving navigator.

"You know, you're a really bad thief." Nami leaned against the wall.

"Theif? I wasn't stealing anything." Yukki claimed.

"I heard you talking, Yukki. I'm not an idiot." Nami rolled her eyes.

"You could've fooled me." Yukki grinned.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nami shouted.

"Nothing. Why would you think I have a problem?" Yukki shrugged.

"Because we let you come on our ship and you're trying to steal our stuff." Nami pointed out. "Also, you've had a grudge for me since you came aboard."

"Well, you're all over Zoro. What the hell?!." Yukki questioned.

"I'm not all over him. He's my best friend. Know the facts first." Nami demanded.

"I know you like Sanji." Yukki smirked.

"So? Why the hell should I care?" Nami wondered.

"Because I could tell him at any moment." Yukki stated.

"So? I don't care." Nami lied.

"That's what you want me to believe. I know deep down you do care." Yukki stated.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN BRAT!" Franky shouted from the deck. Nami sighed.

"Come out and help us." Nami commanded.

"Nah. I don't fight. It's your job to protect me." Yukki stated.

"I will throw you overboard right now if you don't get moving up those stairs. I'm sick of you and I am going to charge you when we get to your island." Nami threatened.

"You're a really big bitch. How can Sanji like you?" Yukki pouted and started walking up the stairs.

"Yukki. Where the hell have you been?" Zoro asked while fighting off marines.

"I'm on my period, so I was in the bathroom." Yukki lied. Nami just glared at her.

"Lying to the people who took you in is a terrible thing to do." Nami told.

"She's lying?" Sanji inquired. Nami shook her head.

"I caught her trying to steal. Damn bitch." Nami muttered.

"Again?" Brook questioned and Nami sighed.

"Well, after about ten minutes of fighting, the marines decided to leave." Chopper said as the marines were heading in the opposite direction. Everyone started gathering on the deck.

"So, you were trying to steal from us again?" Zoro asked as he put his swords back.

"No. I was in the bathroom." Yukki lied.

"Yeah. You're a terrible liar. I believe Nami over anything you say." Usopp told. Zoro nodded his head. Yukki was looking around nervously.

"Well.." Yukki couldn't think of anything to say. Nami sighed.

"Two more days of this, huh?" Nami questioned her crew and then walked away. Everyone looked at her retreating figure.

"Nami-Swan." Sanji called out and followed her. Yukki huffed in annoyance.

"He still follows her wherever she goes. Why the hell does everyone like her?" Yukki muttered. Zoro and Usopp just stared at her annoyed. They both have their arms across their chest.

* * *

"Nami, my sweet. Would you like anything before I start dinner in an hour?" Sanji asked politely as he walked in Nami's room while she was drawing her maps.

"No thank you, Sanji. I can wait." Nami smiled. Sanji smiled in response.

"Your smile alone can light up the whole room!" Sanji started twirling around. Nami rolled her eyes, chuckled a bit, and went back to her maps. "I'll let you get back to drawing." Sanji turned around but Nami stopped him.

"Would you like to keep me company for a bit?" Nami asked politely. Sanji turned around.

"Oh, Nami-Swan! I would love to! However, I don't want to distract you from drawing your maps." Sanji claimed.

"You're not distracting me. I usually have one of the others here anyway. Besides, I could use the company." Nami smiled.

"Well, if you insist." Sanji sat on Nami's bed.

* * *

"So, Robin. When we get to Plum Island, I would like to take you out to get a small snack before we leave." Franky offered the archaeologist.

"Oh? Thank you. You don't have to though." Robin smiled.

"Please allow me to take you. It's something that has been on my mind for a while." Franky told.

"Okay. Sure. I appreciate it." Robin smiled and went back to reading.

"My pleasure completely." Franky said and left. As soon as he did that, Robin closed her book and ran to Nami's room.

* * *

"Nami. BPN!" Robin said as she walked into Nami's room to find Sanji and Nami talking. She stopped and so did Nami and Sanji's conversation.

"A BPN? Oh my gosh. About time you have one." Nami said.

"What's BPN?" Sanji asked.

"Boy Problem Now." Nami responded.

"I guess that's code for me to leave." Sanji stood up and looked at the clock on Nami's end table "I'm gonna start dinner now. See you lovely ladies later." Robin and Nami both nodded and Sanji closed the door. Nami turned to Robin.

"What's up, Robin?" Nami asked.

"Okay. I think I'm developing...feelings." Robin said.

"And she finally admits it." Nami smirked.

"Hey. You finally admitted your feelings for the cook not too long ago." Robin pointed out. "Thanks for coming to me when you found out, by the way." Robin said sarcastically.

"Touche." Nami said. "So, you like Franky." Robin nodded her head.

"When we get to Plum island, he said he's going to take me out to get a small snack." Robin said. "So, we have to stay long enough to do that." Nami sighed.

"I just wanted to drop her off and leave." Nami complained. "Fine. We can stay long enough so you and Franky can go on a date."

"I wouldn't call it a date per say." Robin said.

"Then what would you call it?" Nami smirked. Robin shrugged.

"Hey. I'm not good with this kind of thing." Robin claimed. "I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Clearly." Nami grinned.

"And what about you, miss popular?" Robin asked. Nami shrugged.

"I had a boyfriend one time when I was sixteen for about six months. Alrong kept on threatening to hurt him if he hurt me. It was an unhealthy relationship and he wanted to end it but was afraid of the consequences from Arlong, so I pretended to break up with him." Nami told.

"Wow. See. You are a nice person." Robin smirked.

"Shut up." Nami smiled. "So, are you gonna end up dating him?" Robin shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to wait a little bit longer before going into an actual relationship. Like I said, I'm not good with this kind of thing. And, I don't want to be the first one in the crew to date, so I need you and Sanji to start going out." Robin told. Nami just stared at her.

"Please. I need to make sure Sanji will change from a lecherous flirt to a completely loyal boyfriend." Nami waved off. "You'll be waiting a while."

"You never know. I have a feeling that once Sanji finds out you like him, he'll change immediately." Robin predicted.

"Then you have more faith in him than I do." Nami claimed.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Sanji-Kun." Yukki cooed loud enough for the Strawhats to hear. Sanji stopped in his tracks and started blushing.

"You..you're welcome, Yukki-San." Sanji stuttered. Nami growled.

"Oh, Sanji. You're are definitely the best cook to ever live. I love eating your food." Nami said. Everyone turned to Nami.

"Oh, Nami-Swan. Your words make me so happy!" Sanji swooned. Yukki growled and Nami smirked at Yukki.

"Stop getting on her level. She isn't worth it." Zoro whispered. Nami shrugged.

"Hey, Zoro. You wanna.."

"No." Zoro didn't let Yukki finish her sentence.

"But, you didn't even let me finish my sentence." Yukki pointed out. Zoro sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a board game with me." Yukki stated.

"No." Zoro repeated.

"Why not?" Yukki was a bit hurt.

"I don't like you." Zoro answered honestly. Nami and Usopp chuckled softly.

"But, I like you. A lot." Yukki said.

"Yes, Nami. I would love to rub your feet tonight." Zoro turned to Nami, who just smirked.

"She didn't even ask you to do that." Yukki said, a bit confused. Zoro shrugged.

"I know she was thinking that." Zoro got up and left. "Nami. I'm using your shower." With that, Zoro left.

"Why does everyone use my shower? You guys have your own." Nami mumbled.

"The boys broke the shower a few days ago." Robin answered.

"And no one's told me or fixed it yet?" Nami asked disbelievingly and turned to Franky and Usopp. "I want you two to fix it as soon as possible." Usopp and Franky nodded their heads and Nami turned to the rest of the crew. "Alright. Dinner's over. Clean up your mess. Chopper, clear off the table please and Brook, put the leftovers away."

"Nami-Swan. I can take care of everything. You don't have to worry about anything." Sanji said. Nami shook her head.

"You do enough, Sanji. They can help you out once in a while." Nami smiled. Sanji smiled as well.

"Oh, Nami-Swan. You're so sweet!" Sanji proclaimed. Nami turned to face a smirking Robin and a not-so-discreetly-laughing Franky.

* * *

How was it?  
Please review and let me know what you thought.  
(:


	6. The Last Day

"TOMORROW! TOMORROW! THAT BITCH IS LEAVING! TOMORROW!" Zoro sang as he skipped in Nami's room. Nami was chuckling.

"Someone's happy." Nami pointed out while she was working on her maps.

"Hey. We'll both be happy tomorrow when we finally get rid of her." Zoro said. Nami nodded her head.

"I know. I can't wait." Nami said as she stood up. "Let's go join the others outside."

"What about Yukki?" Zoro questioned. Nami shrugged.

"I have to make sure we're on the right track. It won't be too long." Nami said as they both made their way outside on the deck.

* * *

"Nami. Look what we found." Luffy shoved a seashell in front of Nami's face. He was grinning.

"Hold still, Luffy. Let me take a picture of you and the seashell." Nami took her camera out and captured a really happy Luffy holding the seashell. "Is this your first seashell?"

"Yep. I'll call it Bill." Luffy said. Nami and Zoro just looked at each other and back to him.

"You've never had a seashell before?" Zoro questioned. "You're a pirate and you're at sea and make pit stops frequently. How have you not had a seashell before?" Luffy shrugged.

"We're always running away before I can take one. Bill here was just floating on the sea." Luffy said.

"Floating?" Zoro turned to Nami, who shrugged.

"I guess it weighs more than water or something." Nami guessed. Zoro shrugged.

"I'm gonna keep Bill forever." Luffy stated.

"Um..Luffy. I don't think people name their seashells." Nami told. Luffy shrugged.

"I want to." Luffy stated and Nami chuckled.

"Alright. Good for you. Have fun with..Bill." Nami told and her and Zoro left.

"Are we on the right course?" Zoro questioned. Nami nodded her head.

"Yep. If all goes well, we can be there by lunch time tomorrow." Nami smiled.

"Yes. I can NOT wait." Zoro sighed.

"You know, you keep on talking about how happy you two are that Yukki is going to leave soon. You should really just try to be happy now." Robin said. Nami and Zoro looked at Robin.

"Please, Robin. When someone you hate comes on board and we have to take her home, you'll understand." Nami stated. Zoro nodded his head. Robin rolled her eyes.

"She's leaving tomorrow. Try to enjoy today though." Robin demanded and left, leaving Nami and Zoro alone.

"I still don't trust her. She's too close with Yukki." Zoro said and Nami nodded her head.

"She _is_ close, but I think Robin's still on our side..for now." Nami folded her arms over her chest.

"NAMI, MY SWEET! I BROUGHT YOU A DRINK TO SHOW MY LOVE FOR YOU!" Sanji skipped in and, true to his word, he was carrying a drink. Nami smiled and Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Sanji-Kun. That's very sweet of you." Nami took the drink while smiling.

"I would do anything for you, my love!" Sanji proclaimed.

"Show your love for Nami by making me a drink to, love cook." Zoro demanded. Sanji snapped out of his love trance.

"No. Get your own drink, you dumb marimo." Sanji told. Zoro rolled his eyes and took some of Nami's drink. "I said your own, not Nami's."

"She has no problem with sharing." Zoro smirked. Sanji pouted and walked away.

"Now her drink is tainted." Sanji complained. Zoro started laughing.

"You're bad." Nami took her drink away from the swordsman and walked away.

* * *

"So. This is my last dinner meal with you guys." Yukki started off.

"Hallelujah!" Zoro dropped his fork on his plate and raised both hands.

"Thank goodness." Nami smiled big.

"Aaaannnddd," Yukki was glaring at both of them. "I wanted to say thank you again for having me aboard."

"Thank you for leaving." Zoro said and Nami nodded her head.

"A week is too long." Nami added in.

"Can you two _try_ to be nice to her for once?" Sanji asked, mainly talking to Zoro. "She's trying to thank us and you're being rude."

"Lover boy here is sassing you, Nami." Zoro turned to Nami, who rolled her eyes.

"My week here has been..interesting to say the least. You Strawhats are nice people..well, most of you." Yukki looked at Nami, who shrugged.

"I just don't like you. You made it personal." Nami shrugged. Yukki smirked.

"You're right. And, since it's my last day, I won't have to feel your wrath any longer." Yukki told.

"What wrath has Nami unleashed on you? Because it's nothing compared to what she can actually do." Usopp confessed.

"Really? So, she's actually been good this whole week?" Yukki questioned.

"Yeah. She kept herself in check for the most part." Robin said. Nami and Yukki made eye contact and Nami smirked.

"I can be a bitch when I need to be." Nami told.

"I bet." Yukki replied.

"I'd watch it if I were you, girl. I can seriously mess you up if you tempt me enough." Nami growled.

"What on Earth can I do to tempt you enough?" Yukki asked innocently. "Well, besides telling the whole crew about your crush on Sanji." Yukki said. Everyone stopped breathing. Sanji dropped his fork, Zoro and Usopp stared at Yukki wide eyed and Nami's heart was racing.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Nami leapt across the table and attacked Yukki. Yukki was struggling on the ground.

"Nami. Get off her." Luffy commanded. "You just ran into my food. Now I don't have any and I'm still hungry."

"No. I'm not gonna get off her until I know she's dead!" Nami shouted, choking Yukki.

"Zoro. Usopp. Help me get Nami off Yukki." Luffy demanded.

"Sorry, captain. I want Yukki dead too." Zoro said.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted. Zoro and Usopp begrudgingly got up and helped Luffy get Nami off Yukki.

"Nami. Little sis. Calm down." Franky tried. Nami was struggling to break break from Luffy and Zoro's grip. Everyone was gathered around the two fighting females.

"LET ME FINISH HER OFF!" Nami told. Robin made arms appear to shut Nami's mouth.

"She's going crazy." Usopp shivered. Chopper his behind Brook.

"Wow. She's fucking insane." Yukki told.

"What the fuck is your problem, Yukki?!." Zoro shouted.

"You don't tell people that." Usopp help berate Yukki.

"What? Sanji deserves to know that Nami likes him back. I'm trying to help her." Yukki shrugged.

"You know DAMN well that that wasn't your intention." Zoro shouted.

"Wait..Nami-Swan. Is it true?" Sanji asked, not sure how to take the news. He's so happy if Yukki was honest, but if she was lying, he'd be heartbroken. Robin took her hands off Nami's mouth. Nami was just staring at the cook. Yukki saw Sanji and went over to him and went really close to him.

"Well. Well. Well." Yukki started rubbing Sanji's arms and then went to cup his face. She was trying to get a reaction out of Nami, which is what she was getting. "I mean. I can see how you would fall for him." Yukki continued rubbing her hands on Sanji. "He's cute, strong, well dressed, an _amazing_ cook, and he's probably a great kisser."

"Well, I mean..I..uh." Sanji was at a loss for words. Yukki then grabbed Sanji's face and kissed him flat on the lips. Nami stopped breathing. Yukki let go after a few seconds and smirked at Nami's dumbfound face.

"Jealous, much?" Yukki smirked. Nami smirked as well. She went to Zoro and kissed him on the lips, making Yukki stand still.

"Not really. Besides, Sanji didn't kiss you back. At least Zoro here did." Nami smirked. Nami was next to Zoro, who understood her plan relatively quick.

"Why you little!.." Yukki tried to attack Nami, but she fought back.

"ENOUGH!" Luffy pulled them both off each other with Zoro and Brook's help. Zoro and Usopp were holding Nami back and Robin and Franky were holding Yukki back. "I AM SICK OF YOU TWO CONSTANTLY FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER! THIS ENDS NOW!"

"Tell it to the slut right there who.." Nami was caught off.

"NO, NAMI! You listen too." Luffy shouted. He hasn't raised his voice like that to Nami before. "You're not giving her a good enough chance. At least try."

"But, she isn't." Nami pointed out.

"So? Be the bigger person. Grow up. Both of you." Luffy then turned to Yukki. "And, you. You're a guest. Show some respect to everyone. I don't care if you don't like Nami, but don't randomly attack a member of the crew who decided to take you back home!"

"But, Luffy! She started it all!" Yukki blamed.

"Oh. Bullshit!" Nami spat.

"Don't comment, Nami!" Luffy berated. "You're better than this." Luffy then turned back to the guest. "We're helping you. Don't be rude. We're going to drop you off at your place tomorrow. I want you two to stay away from each other until than."

"Fucking slut kissed Zoro when she knows I like him." Yukki stated.

"You kissed Sanji!" Nami shouted. "You have absolutely no right to do that and you know it."

"I'm sorry you didn't want Sanji to know you like him. You could've told me." Yukki sneered.

"Nami. Go to your room." Luffy commanded.

"What? Why me? I'm not done with her yet." Nami shouted about to attack Yukki, but was stopped by Zoro and Usopp.

"I don't care. Just please go. It'll make the situation better. Besides, you're all dirty now. All my food is on you and I want to eat it." Luffy said, sighing a bit. Nami sighed and left the room with Usopp following her.

"WHAT THE HELL, YUKKI?!. You don't fucking do that." Zoro lectured the guest.

"Zoro. I got this." Luffy stated.

"No, Luffy. Let me handle this." Zoro told, stepping towards Yukki. "What you did is utterly wrong and sickening. THIS is why we don't like you. You don't get what you want, so you make other people unhappy. You somehow found out that Nami started liking Sanji so you used that against you."

"But, she kissed you when she knew I like you." Yukki said.

"YOU KISSED SANJI FIRST!" Zoro yelled and then sighed. "We've put up with you and your bitchiness long enough."

"Why don't you like me?" Yukki asked really sad.

"Because of this!" Zoro said and further explained. "You waltz right in here, demanding for something and when you don't get it, you do this. You're a manipulative, conniving bitch and I've had enough of you. I thought Nami was bad, but you make her look like a fucking saint."

"Zoro. Be gentle. She's still a lady." Sanji sighed.

"Why the fuck are you here and not talking to Nami?" Zoro wondered. "You just found out she likes you and you're here with this little..slut."

"Be nice. She's not a slut." Sanji defended.

"She likes me but kissed you. You're just a rebound, buddy." Zoro stated. "You're choosing Yukki over Nami, the woman you apparently claim to love?" Sanji sighed.

"She has Usopp with her." Sanji pointed out.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS USOPP GOING TO DO?!. I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this, you stupid love cook." Zoro complained.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you her best friend?" Sanji shot back.

"I'm trying to get you to understand how stupid you're being." Zoro said and walked away to see Nami and Usopp.

"So much drama." Franky muttered. Robin nodded her head.

* * *

"Hey, Nami. What are you doing?" Zoro asked as he sat on the edge of Nami's bed. He decided to leave the kitchen to go to Nami's room, but before that, he went outside to breathe for a few minutes. It's been pretty stressful on the ship lately.

"Writing." Nami said as she continued to write in her journal. Luffy then decided to enter Nami's room. "Luffy. Get out." Nami told.

"I need to talk." Luffy closed the door and made his way to Nami's bed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Nami lied.

"What are you doing? You're writing so angrily." Luffy confessed. Nami sighed.

"Ever since Arlong took over my village, I would write in a journal how angry I am and would express my anger that way instead of doing something I might regret. This is almost my second complete journal since Yukki joined us." Nami stated.

"So, you write in this whenever you're mad?" Luffy tried to understand. Nami nodded her head.

"Yeah. Every single back thing that happened that made me upset, I would write how I feel in it. I have a ton of them in a box in my closet." Nami told.

"How many journals have you used?" Luffy wondered.

"This is journal 384." Nami said and started writing again.

"Whoah! You've written in 384 journals?" Luffy was surprised. Zoro and Usopp were a bit taken back too.

"Yeah. I told you. I've been writing in journals for about 12 years. When Arlong took over, I was angry every single day of my life." Nami told. "Ever since I joined the crew, I wasn't as angry."

"Wow. I didn't know you did that." Luffy stated. Nami shrugged.

"It's no big deal." Nami shrugged. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh. Right. Tomorrow when we drop off Yukki, I want you to talk to her." Luffy asked.

"No." Nami denied right away.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you. As your captain." Luffy was stern.

"There is no possible way I can talk to Yukki without seriously hurting her." Nami stated. Luffy shrugged.

"Well, we aren't going to leave the island until you talk to her." Luffy stood up.

"That's not fair! You can't do that!" Nami tried to fight. Luffy shrugged.

"I can do it because I'm the captain." Luffy walked away. "I'm serious, Nami." With that, Luffy closed the door.

"I can't fucking believe him sometimes." Nami sighed and went back to vigorously writing.

* * *

How was it? This story is almost done. Please review and let me know what you thought. (:


	7. Princess! Time To Bring Her Home

Well. This is the last chapter of this story. It's been a good seven chapters, but this will be the last installment of this story. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"LAND HO!" Chopper proclaimed as they reached Plum island. Everyone got together on the deck.

"Finally! Yukki can leave!" Zoro exclaimed as Nami nodded her head in agreement.

"About damn time, too." Nami folded her arms over her chest and looked at the clock. "And, right on time too. It's 11:45."

"Hey, Nami. Have you talked to Cook-San lately?" Robin wondered. Nami shook her head.

"Nope. I've been ignoring him." Nami stated.

"Why? I don't get it." Robin was confused. Nami shrugged.

"He knows I like him. I am now running away from my problems rather than facing them like the big girl I claim to be." Nami said.

"It's not like you to do that." Robin told. Nami shrugged.

"It's not like me to do a lot of things. Whatever." Nami said. Robin sighed and walked away.

* * *

"Yukki? Is that really you?" Yukki's parents asked, seeing Yukki with a bunch of other people they never saw before.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Yukki went and hugged her parents.

"Princess Yukki. Where have you been?" Yukki's dad asked.

"PRINCESS?!." Every single Strawhat member questioned simultaneously.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you I was a princess?" Yukki questioned.

"No. You skipped that part in the introductions." Usopp said.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm the princess of Plum Island. My parents are the king and queen here." Yukki said.

"Yukki, honey. Where have you been? We were really worried sick this whole week. We had to send three search parties and they all showed up without you." Yukki's mom stated.

"Sorry, momma. One minute I'm on the island, and the next, I'm floating on the ocean unconscious. This pirate crew picked me up and took me home." Yukki said.

"Pirates?" Both the king and queen questioned.

"Yes, but don't worry. They're nice pirates...For the most part." Yukki smiled at her parents.

"Oh. Well, thank you for bringing us back our only daughter. Please stay for lunch to show our appreciation." The king insisted.

"Sure. I like food." Luffy spoke for the whole crew. Nami face palmed.

"Perfect! Come back to the castle with us and we'll cook a wonderful meal for you all!" The king offered. Everyone went back to the castle.

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Brook asked as Robin and Franky decided to leave the castle when they were sitting around the table.

"I promised Nico Robin here that I would take her out when we get to Plum Island." Franky pointed to Robin, who nodded.

"So, you're just gonna leave us?" Chopper questioned.

"Yeah. That's the point. We'll come back here when we're done." Franky said.

"Franky." Nami called his name. He looked at Robin. "Don't make me hurt you later tonight." Robin smiled and Franky grinned.

"You don't have to worry about that, little sis." With that, the couple left.

* * *

"Remember what I said, Nami." Luffy went up to Nami after lunch. Nami sighed.

"Whatever, Luffy. I still don't know exactly why you want me to do this." Nami groaned.

"I want us all to leave on good terms with her." Luffy said.

"But, what about Zoro?" Nami questioned.

"Don't throw me under the bus." Zoro complained. Luffy sighed.

"You've always been one of the more forgiving ones on this ship." Luffy reminded. Nami sighed.

"Whatever. If she doesn't try, I'm leaving." Nami threatened and left.

* * *

"Thank you again for helping me." Yukki thanked the Strawhats as they were saying their goodbyes. They've been on the island for a little bit and Franky and Robin decided to finally join them not too long ago.

"It was out pleasure, Yukki. I had fun." Luffy smiled.

"I did too...For the most part." Yukki added. Luffy left and Chopper came up. The Strawhats were in line saying goodbye.

"Hopefully we can meet up again sometime!" Luffy said loudly.

"Yes. That would be nice." Yukki smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Yukki." Chopper was crying a bit.

"I'll miss you too, Chopper. You're going to be a great doctor one day." Yukki smiled.

"Oh, shut up, you bastard." Chopper smiled and walked away.

"Before we go, may I please see your panties?" Brook asked. Yukki rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are such a pervert, Brook." Yukki smiled. "I'll miss you though."

"Oh, Yukki. I'll miss seeing you, although I can't see. No eyes! Skull joke. Yohohoho." Yukki hugged the skeleton and Brook left.

"Little sis. It was fun getting to know you. I'll miss you." Franky stated.

"I'll miss you too." Yukki smiled and hugged the cyborg.

"I had a lot of fun getting to know you too. I enjoyed our conversations." Robin smiled.

"Me too. Hopefully, we'll meet again sometime soon." Yukki smiled.

"That would be nice." Robin smiled and left.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Usopp said, not really knowing what to do. "So..bye."

"Bye, Usopp. Even though you didn't really like me, I had no problem with you. You seem like a cool guy." Yukki admitted. Usopp turned around and hugged Yukki.

"I wish you well, princess." Usopp left. Zoro was next in line.

"No. You're going before me. Don't keep pushing it off. Just make it quick and leave." Sanji shouted at the swordsman, who made everyone else go in front of him. Zoro glared at Sanji and sighed.

"Whatever. Um..Well, I'm sorry we didn't get along with each other this week. You were mean to my best friend, so I automatically didn't like you." Zoro said. Yukki sighed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this week. I realized I was kinda wrong." Yukki held her head down low.

"Kinda? Bitch, you were completely wrong." Zoro said and sighed. "I'm glad you at least apologized to me. There's honestly no point in staying mad at you." Zoro said and looked like he was contemplating something.

"I do think you're cool though. You're the definition of cool. I wish we got along better though." Yukki said softly. Zoro sighed.

"Anyway. Goodbye." Zoro quickly kissed Yukki on the cheek and walked away. Yukki was blushing ten different shades of red.

"Wow. Marimo kissed you. You must be happy." Sanji walked up next and he was smiling. Yukki nodded her head.

"Yeah. He's perfect." Yukki said dreamily.

"Not really. He's far from it." Sanji broke. "I'm better than him."

"No. You belong with Nami." Yukki confessed. Sanji sighed.

"I wish it were that easy." Sanji sighed.

"I know you two like each other. I got the vibe as soon as I woke up the first day. I don't know why she's trying to hide or deny it. I think you two will make a cute couple." Yukki shrugged.

"Really?" Sanji was happy. "I do too. She's the love of my life!"

"Then prove it." Yukki said and Sanji was a bit confused. "Stop flirting with every girl you see. She doesn't like it. She gets jealous. Hell, I bet she probably gets jealous when you're that way with Robin too. I know I would be pretty upset about it." Sanji sighed.

"Maybe you're right. Women deserve to be praised as often as possible though." Sanji stated. "Well, it was nice getting to know you. Have fun. Maybe we'll all meet again in the future." With that, Sanji left.

"Did everyone say their goodbyes?" Franky asked everyone when they were getting ready to leave.

"No. Nami didn't yet." Luffy told. "And, we're not leaving this island until she does." Nami sighed and started making her way to Yukki. She reached the princess and they were both staring at each other. Nami kept looking behind her to see her crew staring at her. Nami sighed.

"Soo.." Nami said awkwardly. "I don't like you, soo, bye." Nami was about to turn around to walk away until Yukki started talking.

"I'm sorry." Yukki said. Nami turned to look at Yukki.

"What?" Nami said. Yukki sighed.

"Look. I realized how..wrong I was this week. I took your food, stole your money, kissed the guy you like, and was just a total bitch this whole week." Yukki stated.

"You can say that again." Nami groaned. Yukki rolled her eyes.

"Anyway. I was talking to Robin and Franky yesterday and I talked to my parents for a bit today and they helped me realize my mistake. I shouldn't have done what I did this week.. and I'm sorry." Yukki apologized.

"Damn right you better be sorry." Nami glared and then sighed. "However, you're not the only one who was wrong this week. I could have handled the situation differently. Sorry I kissed Zoro."

"That's okay. He kissed me on the cheek." Yukki smiled.

"Oh, so he actually did that?" Nami questioned. Yukki nodded her head. "Didn't think he would actually do that."

"He's sooo cool." Yukki gushed.

"Okay, lover girl. Calm down." Nami smiled.

"You and Sanji are going to make a cute couple." Yukki said out of nowhere.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Nami raised an eyebrow. Yukki shrugged.

"I can just tell. I see the way you two look at each other. You're both adorable together. He really loves you and you like him." Nami sighed.

"He's too much of a flirt." Nami told.

"Give him a chance. Who knows? Maybe he'll change." Yukki shrugged.

"And, if he doesn't, it's so over." Nami threatened. Yukki chuckled.

"He's a nice guy. You're lucky to have him on your crew." Yukki said. Nami nodded.

"We're all lucky to have him on our crew." Nami then sighed. "I'm glad we're finally on good terms now. However, if you ever do something stupid like that again, I swear I will throw you overboard faster than you can blink."

"I bet." Yukki giggled. "So, do we hug it out or something?"

"Are they watching?" Nami asked as Yukki discreetly looked to see if the crew was watching.

"Yeah. They're all watching us." Yukki whispered.

"Let's hug it out." Nami insisted and that's what they did.

"NAMI!" Luffy ran towards Nami, who was walking back. Luffy tackled the navigator in a hug. "You and Yukki are friends now?"

"Umph. Yeah, Luffy. I guess you can say that." Nami struggled to say. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Sorry." Luffy grinned. "I'm happy you two are friends now. Come on. Let's go now."

"Of course, captain." Nami smiled as everyone made their way to the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

"Nami-Swan. Can I please talk to you?" Sanji knocked on Nami's door while she was drawing her map.

"Um..Sure." Nami said unsure. She planned on hiding from him for a little longer. Oh well. Sanji made his way to sit on the edge of Nami's bed.

"Is what Yukki said last night true? Do you..like me?" Sanji asked softly. Nami sighed.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. Yes. It is true. I do have feelings for you." Nami didn't lie.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sanji wondered. Nami shrugged.

"You're a flirt. I wouldn't be able to trust you if anything other than nakamaship came out of us." Nami honestly said.

"I can change. I'd do anything for you, Nami-Swan." Sanji stated.

"Would you?" Nami asked staring at him.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you." Sanji claimed. Nami sighed.

"I somehow believe you would change." Nami muttered. Sanji smiled.

"So, when did you start liking me?" Sanji inquired. Nami shrugged.

"Oh. I don't know. Probably when you saved me from Absalom all those years ago. During the two year separation, I realized how much I took the crew for granted when I didn't have anyone with me on Weatheria. I saw you again and my heart was beating unusually. I came to the realization only a few days ago that I do, in fact, have feelings for you." Nami said.

"Oh, Nami-Swan. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one." Sanji proclaimed.

"Okay, lover boy. I got it." Nami chuckled.

"Well, since we got that out of the way..Do you want to try to see if we are compatible?" Sanji asked softly.

"You mean..start dating?" Nami made sure. Sanji nodded his head.

"I mean, only if you're okay with it..I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. I love you too much to do that. I mean.." Sanji was rambling.

"Sanji!" Nami said his name loudly and Sanji stopped talking. "Sure. I guess we can try out dating. Who knows? Maybe we are meant to be together." Nami smiled.

"Are you serious?" Sanji made sure. "So, we're now together, right?"

"Yes, Sanji. You and I are dating." Nami smiled. Sanji smiled too.

"YES! I finally got my love! I'm so happy!" Sanji exclaimed and stood up.

"Yes. We got that out of the way. I need to finish drawing this map." Nami stated. Sanji nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course, my love. I'll let you go now." Sanji left, really happy. Zoro walked in as soon as Sanji walked out.

"Wow. I've never seen the cook that happy before. What'd you do to him?" Zoro wondered.

"Nothing. I just told him that I'll date him." Nami said.

"Whoah. You and the perverted love cook are now dating?" Zoro questioned. Nami nodded her head.

"Yeah. I decided to give it a try." Nami said.

"He better not ruin our relationship though. I've known you longer than him." Zoro commanded.

"Of course not. Nothing can come between our friendship." Nami smiled.

"Good. And, on that note, goodnight." Zoro jumped in Nami's bed to fall asleep. Nami rolled her eyes and continued drawing.

* * *

"Are you and cook-San really dating?" Robin walked into Nami's room.

"How did you find out?" Nami questioned.

"He's been talking about it ever since you said yes. He won't shut up about it." Robin stated.

"You make it seem that we're getting married." Nami said. Robin shrugged.

"He makes it seem like it." Robin said as she finally looked at the lump on Nami's bed. "I don't think Cook-San would appreciate it if Mr. Swordsman still sleeps in your bed." Nami shrugged.

"It's innocent. Sanji will get over it." Nami said.

"If you say so." Robin said. "Oh, and dinner's done."

"Alright. We'll be up there soon." Nami stated. Robin nodded and left.

"Zoro. Wake up. Dinnertime." Nami woke up her friend. Zoro yawned.

"Dinnertime already? Good. I was getting hungry." Zoro claimed.

"You were sleeping. How were you getting hungry?" Nami questioned.

"It's better not to question me." Zoro said and they both made their way to the dining room.

* * *

"So. You two are finally together, huh?" Franky questioned during dinner. Sanji was still smiling.

"Yes. In case any of you haven't heard, Sanji and I are officially together." Nami told the whole table.

"So, does that mean I can't ever see your panties anymore?" Brook asked.

"You never saw them to begin with!" Nami exclaimed angrily. Robin softly chuckled.

"Calm down, Navigator-San." Robin said.

"Yeah. Sanji-bro is going to be the only one going to see your underwear." Franky stated.

"It won't be anytime soon." Nami told her boyfriend, who was smiling like a madman.

"I can wait." Sanji said all heart-eyed.

* * *

That's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Please review and tell me your thoughts on this story.  
Also, if you want me to write another story, let me know and I'll see what I can do.  
(:


End file.
